


In The Moment

by aworldoffandoms



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldoffandoms/pseuds/aworldoffandoms
Summary: Some decisions are better suited as ‘in the moment’ and this moment for Ethan is truer than most.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I lied, this one was my favourite to write. Hope you like it just as much! 
> 
> Prompt is from this list here: https://hnryycvll.tumblr.com/post/612750300620718080/l-o-v-e-prompt-list-we-could-if-you-want-hear-me
> 
> Prompt is in bold.

Ethan absentmindedly runs his hands through his girlfriend’s hair as they lounge in front of his flat screen, a rom-com that Nicolette insisted on watching playing on in the background. Nicolette tucks under his chin and he tightens his hold on her. It’s perfectly mundane and normal. He enjoys these lazy nights with Nicolette. It brings them what little peace they have in their crazy schedules and he’s all the more thankful for it. It’s a way to decompress for both of them.

Ethan doesn’t pay attention to the movie though. In fact, the only thing he can do is watch Nicolette and her reactions to what’s happening on screen. The way her eyes sparkle at a particularly romantic moment or how her eyes lit up in mirth at something the character says and her laugh of pure joy at particular comical moments makes him smile. 

Nicolette isn’t a factor Ethan thought he’d have in his life. He never took risks and yet, the risk he took to be with her was the most rewarding one he’s ever had. Rules never apply to her and he’s glad they don’t. 

His journey to being with her was a hard and perilous one (mainly to his stubbornness and penchant for the need for professionalism) and yet, he can’t seem to regret the decisions that brought him here. There were missteps and there were bridges but right now at this moment — it’s perfect. Utterly and completely perfect. 

An overwhelming sense of love and happiness swells through him and he pulls Nicolette closer to his chest in reaction, pressing kisses to her face and along her jaw. 

Nicolette’s focus shatters and she turns to Ethan with a giggle. “Ethan! That tickles!” 

Another laugh escapes her as Ethan’s beard brushes against her face and Ethan’s heart soars at the sound. He lives for her laugh. He lives for her happiness. 

Ethan’s arms tighten around her middle and he moves them so Nicolette is atop his chest, their legs entwining with their faces inches apart, noses brushing against each other. 

As Ethan looks up at Nicolette, her green eyes alight with joviality, her fair complexion spattered with freckles from the sun and her auburn hair long and silky, curtaining both their faces, his heart almost flies out of his chest. 

He loves this woman. He loves her so much that sometimes he can’t seem to breathe. He loves her so much that no moon or stars could ever compare to her. 

Nicolette’s laughter dies down as she contemplates Ethan’s serious expression, his blue eyes shine with an intensity that makes her shiver. 

“Ethan? Is something wrong?” 

A smile lifts the corner of his lips and he brings one of his hands from around her waist to brush against her face, pulling the hair out of her eyes. 

“I love you.” 

The words are spoken in a whisper, the emotions overwhelming him. He has to swallow for fear of crying in front of Nicolette but he still can’t help the burn of them against his eyes. 

Nicolette’s eyes soften and she traces a finger under his eyes, the feather-light caress of her fingertips sending a pleasant shiver down Ethan’s spine. 

Her smile is adoring as she answers him back. “I love you too, Ethan.” 

Ethan grins and his heart soars. He’ll never get tired of her saying that to him. It’s a wonder he didn’t float up to heaven when he heard them. Maybe it was the certain fact that she was his heaven. 

The air between them is peaceful, tranquil and warm.

The next words to pour out of Ethan’s mouth were new, exciting and scary at the same time because, for one, it never came up in conversation (if only a passing comment) but at this moment, with Nicolette, it’s the most perfect moment he could ask for so he went for it. The words are spoken without thought but Ethan doesn’t pull them back. He doesn’t want to.

**“Let’s get married.”**

Nicolette’s finger stops it’s lazy caress of Ethan’s jawline before her eyes snap up to his. “Pardon?”

Ethan smiles again, the grin so big he thinks his face might crack. He repeats the words again and they’ve never been truer.

It hits him again that this is what he wants. He wants Nicolette. Forever and always. 

“Let’s get married. I want to marry you.” 

Nicolette pulls away from him and sits up, her knees on either side of him as her eyes well with tears at his words. A hand goes to her mouth to cover her disbelief but her eyes are shining, the unshed tears making her eyes liquid emeralds that took Ethan’s breath away. 

Ethan hopes that’s a good sign but he won’t be satisfied until he hears her answer. 

The movie in the background has ended and the soft instrumental music is the only sound in the room before Nicolette squeals, propelling her body to hug her boyfriend with all her might. 

“Yes! Yes, yes! Of course, I’ll marry you, Ethan!” 

A sound of pure joy and happiness bursts out of the deepest parts of Ethan’s chest and he wraps his arms around Nicolette and the tears that burn his eyes run freely down his cheeks. 

Both are consumed in the euphoria of the moment as tears of joy stream down their faces before they both come together for a kiss so pure and full of love that both of them gasp into the kiss. 

The way he popped the question might have been a bit unorthodox, however, Ethan thinks, since when have they ever been conventional?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr here: 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/aworldoffandoms/613740397043351552
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
